Roleplay - New Baby (19/04/15)
REDRUN!! - ANA In this RP Arjun and Clary have a baby and crazy stuff happens *12:05SmithAndGillanso *aby *baby *how are you *12:06Redrun!!*shows up on a random door in a random house* *12:06SmithAndGillanGUCCI GIUCI GOOOOOOO *12:06Redrun!!(cries) *12:06Gerukatzewow i was gone for a sec aAND IM LOST *12:06SmithAndGillanclary darling *12:06Redrun!!OOC: We're rp *12:06SmithAndGillanget me nappy *for boom boom *12:06Gerukatzeoh *12:06SmithAndGillan*runs away for clary to do* *12:06Gerukatzeim your mom *go to bed *12:06Redrun!!ooc:yes *12:06SmithAndGillan*lies on the floor* *12:06Redrun!!*i'm a lost baby* *12:07SmithAndGillani love me *you love me *12:07Gerukatze*picks up baby* *12:07Redrun!!*lost baby found in a strange door* *12:07SmithAndGillanO_o *12:07Redrun!!(cries a bit) *12:07SmithAndGillan*punches baby* *12:07Redrun!!:o *12:07Gerukatze:o *12:07Redrun!!WHY U GOTTA BE SO RUDE *12:07Gerukatzewhy did you do that daddy? *12:07Redrun!!DONT YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO *12:07SmithAndGillanDON'T YOU KNOW IM HUMAN TOO *12:07Gerukatzethe baby is now even more crying *12:07Redrun!!:O *12:07SmithAndGillanno she is fine *12:07Gerukatzehuman ppl no way xD *12:07SmithAndGillanshe is sleeping now *12:08Gerukatzehahahah xD *12:08SmithAndGillanor maybe dead *idk *12:08Redrun!!(daddy punched the baby really hard and she's dead) *x.x *12:08SmithAndGillan:o *12:08Gerukatzeshe is sleeping unconscious *12:08SmithAndGillanshes dead *12:08Gerukatzelike a unicorn *12:08SmithAndGillani think *12:08Gerukatzedead like dead dead? *12:08SmithAndGillanidk *12:08Gerukatzeor just dead *12:08Redrun!!(yeah) *12:08Gerukatzeawww *funeral time *12:08SmithAndGillan*chucks baby outside* *12:08Redrun!!unconcious dead *12:08SmithAndGillanthere done *12:08Gerukatze*throws bby away* *12:08Redrun!!(comes back to life) *12:08Gerukatzecause its dead *lets make a new one *12:09SmithAndGillan:o *okay *12:09Redrun!!:O *that's so rude *12:09Gerukatzeback to life YAY *12:09Redrun!!why u gotta be so rude *12:09SmithAndGillanwe are replacing you *12:09Gerukatzesry honey *12:09Redrun!!WHAT NO *PARENTS *COME BACK HERE *12:09SmithAndGillanwith a new baby *12:09Redrun!!AND FEED ME *12:09Gerukatze*feds bby* *12:09SmithAndGillandon't feed the baby *12:09Redrun!!(baby is happy) * * *12:09SmithAndGillan*jim sees us* *12:09Gerukatzewe should get some pets too *12:09Redrun!!*___* *12:09Gerukatzeto play with the bby *12:09Redrun!!YAY *12:10SmithAndGillanITS JIM *12:10Gerukatzewho that *12:10SmithAndGillanparsons *12:10Redrun!!*Makes a cute baby noise* *OOC: OH MY GOSH *12:10SmithAndGillani'll hit him *no *baby you do it *12:10Gerukatzebaby be quite *12:10Redrun!!*goes for uncle Jim Parsons* *12:10SmithAndGillanhe is not your uncle *12:10Redrun!!*Uncle Jim Parsons kidnaps me* *12:10SmithAndGillan:o *COME BACK WITH OUT BABY *our *12:10Redrun!!(cries because uncle Jim kidnaped me) *12:11GerukatzeNOOO D: *we should save our baby *Arjun *12:11SmithAndGillan*calls police* **calls kesha* *hello kesha yeah save our baby thanks *12:11Gerukatze*calls obama* *12:11SmithAndGillan*calls aliens from mars* *12:11GerukatzexD *new phone who dis *12:11Redrun!!(I'm in a mountain with uncle Jim) *12:11Gerukatze*calls mountain ppl* *12:12Redrun!!(uncle Jim is making a voodoo with the baby( *12:12Gerukatzejim wants to sacrifice the baby *12:12SmithAndGillan*calls clary* *hello *12:12Gerukatze*picks up the phone* *12:12SmithAndGillanyou found the baby yet *12:12Gerukatzehelloo darling *no *have you? *12:12SmithAndGillanoh *no *oh welk *12:12Gerukatzelet's drink some wodka *12:12Redrun!!(baby wants to say that they're on a mountain) *12:12SmithAndGillanokay *12:12Gerukatzeand wait for the police to handle it *12:12SmithAndGillan*drinks voda* *12:12Redrun!!(baby is scared) *12:13Gerukatzebaby should call *12:13SmithAndGillanyes baby should *12:13GerukatzexD *does the bby have our phone number? *baby you there? *12:13Redrun!!no *12:13SmithAndGillanyeah i put it on there *12:13Redrun!!baby is scared *and cold *12:13SmithAndGillanask jim *12:13Gerukatzecome on you are old enough to get home back alone *12:13Redrun!!JIM IS TRYING TO SACRIFICE ME *FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE *12:13Gerukatze:O *12:13SmithAndGillan:O *12:14Gerukatzeyou should make a fire if you are cold *12:14SmithAndGillan*finds jim* *12:14Redrun!!I'M 3 MONTHS *12:14Gerukatzejeez have we taught you nothg *12:14Redrun!!OLD *12:14SmithAndGillanhey look *12:14Gerukatzedeal with it xD *12:14SmithAndGillanits baby and jim *12:14Gerukatzeyeah *12:14Redrun!!(SEES DADDY) *(RUNS FOR DADDY) *DADDY *SHOOT JIM *12:14SmithAndGillan*runs away* *12:14Redrun!!daddy *12:14Gerukatzecan a 3 months old baby run alread *12:14Redrun!!:c *12:14Gerukatzei dont hitnk so xD *12:14Redrun!!yes *12:14SmithAndGillan*jim gets hit by bus* *12:14Redrun!!everything is possible *12:14Gerukatze:O *12:14SmithAndGillan*droven by baby* *12:14Gerukatze*calls 9111 *12:15SmithAndGillanbaby can drive *12:15Redrun!!*BABY KILLS JIM* *12:15Gerukatzehospital time *12:15Redrun!!I'M TOTALLY MAD *12:15Gerukatzestrong baby *there you go *12:15Redrun!!AND INSANE *12:15Gerukatzeall from your moma *12:15SmithAndGillanno *from me *12:15Gerukatzeokay *just like *her parents *both of us *12:15SmithAndGillanyeah *i gave her the good looks *12:15Redrun!!*BABY HITS THE CAR AND GOES TO THE HOSPITAL* *12:15SmithAndGillanwtf baby *12:16Redrun!!*BABY'S DOCTOR IS MISHA COLLINS* *12:16Gerukatzeby yourself? *calm down *12:16SmithAndGillanbaby do you need to go bathroom *12:16Redrun!!yes *12:16Gerukatzeyou should eat your soup first *12:16Redrun!!no daddy *i'm almost dying here *where's my doctor? *12:16SmithAndGillango toilet *12:16Redrun!!*DAVID TENNANT SHOWS UP* *HELLO *I AM THE *12:16SmithAndGillan*sticks baby in toilet* *12:16Redrun!!DOCTOR *12:16SmithAndGillanhello doctor *where's your tardis then *12:17Redrun!!David: Hello *12:17GerukatzeDONE DIE *12:17Redrun!!My tardis is on gallifrey *I only came to help this baby *12:17SmithAndGillanwow *12:17Gerukatzei meant to say DONT* *12:17SmithAndGillanyou must be sepcial *12:17Redrun!!David: She is very special *One day I'll marry this baby *12:17SmithAndGillan*doctor fixes baby* *O_o *12:18Redrun!!and we'll have great looking kids *12:18SmithAndGillanwtf doctor *very crepy *12:18Gerukatzehaha xD *12:18SmithAndGillanwant to marry a baby *stay away from my baby doctor *12:18Gerukatzea baby wants to marry another bby *12:18Redrun!!David: YES *12:18Gerukatzeor the doctor *12:18SmithAndGillan*doctor leaves* *12:18Redrun!!David: (takes baby away) *YOU *12:18Gerukatzewe should take baby Ana home *12:18Redrun!!AINT *CATCHING *SHIT *12:18SmithAndGillan:O *12:18Redrun!!(runs) *12:18SmithAndGillanshe's gone *baby is gone *oh well *12:19Gerukatze*hits table* *cause mad *12:19Redrun!!(Baby is far away) *12:19SmithAndGillanlet's go home and make a new baby *12:19Gerukatzewe should just make a new one like i said before xD *yes *we can name is one *12:19SmithAndGillanokay *12:19Gerukatzesomething creative *like *12:19Redrun!!ooc: are you two going to write the process of making a baby? *or? *12:19Gerukatzegulianse *hahahaha *you wish *12:19SmithAndGillanokay we name it that *12:19Gerukatze Category:Roleplays